Ralltiir
Ralltiir was a Core World planet along the Perlemian Trade Route on the border between the Core and the Colonies. It was an attractive, high-tech world famous for its banking industry. The planet was also known for its marble quarries, farming communities, and medical centers. The planet's powerful financial institutions were neutral and had a reputation as a safe haven for investors' funds. It was the headquarters of Ralltiir Securities, Ralltiir Consolidated Marble, and Xwizi Marble. Ralltiir was one of the Rebel Alliance's first supporters. It was also the home planet of Rogue Squadron pilot Derek Klivian. History Ralltiir, unlike much of the rest of Darpa sector, was not a part of the Esselian Empire, relying on its extensive interstellar banking system to maintain its independence. Client worlds and corporations would help guarantee Ralltiir's neutrality to protect their assets. Most investors thought Ralltiir invulnerable to the political and military turmoil that engulfed the galaxy during the Clone Wars and the early days of the New Order. During the last years of the Galactic Republic, the Black Sun leader Alexi Garyn had his base on Ralltiir, but he was murdered by Darth Maul in 32 BBY. Later that year, Maul took out a Bartokk fortress on the planet. During the Galactic Civil War, pro-Imperial factions began to infiltrate Ralltiir's financial system and steer its markets in favor of the Empire. This included erasing the fiscal records of alien investors. Shortly before the Battle of Yavin, sympathizers of the Rebel Alliance within the Ralltiiri High Council tried to stop this and restore balance to the markets. Ralltiir was represented in the Imperial Senate by a female senator who pandered and deferred to Palpatine's authority on the matter. Local Ralltiir banker. In response, an Imperial force under Lord Tion invaded and bombarded the planet. Imperial military forces then disbanded the High Council and placed its population in prison camps. Ralltiir was placed under a military tribunal headed by Governor Dennix Graeber. Interrogation centers were also set up and Stormtroopers patrolled the streets. Tion also sealed off the entire Ralltiir system (not even permitting relief organizations to travel through his blockade), severely damaging commerce along the Perlemian Trade Route. Prior to the Battle of Yavin, Princess Leia Organa went on a mercy mission to deliver medical supplies and equipment to the Raltiiri High Council. She was permitted to land by Tion himself. There, Leia rescued a wounded Rebel soldier, who later revealed the existence of the first Death Star. Later, the Rebel Alliance sent Commander Luke Skywalker and his Rogue Squadron to the planet to rescue captive scientists. They fought past heavy Imperial forces, but succeeded, despite the defection of Sarkli. Ralltiir was the first Core World liberated from the Empire by the New Republic. A New Republic strike team disabled the planet's defensive ion cannon and power generators, allowing a task force of six Mon Calamari Star Cruisers to enter the system unhindered and secure it. It returned to Imperial control under Operation Shadow Hand. By 25 ABY, Ralltiir was governed by the Ralltiiri Secretariat under Minister Shirka. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Ralltiir accepted millions of refugees from conquered worlds. As the alien invaders took more territory, Leia Organa Solo pleaded with the Ralltiir government to accept more refugees. However, the Ralltiir government, fearing an invasion, refused to accept more refugees. Eventually, Ralltiir itself was conquered by the alien invaders and its inhabitants were enslaved. During the assault on Coruscant, Ralltiiri captives were among those that the Yuuzhan Vong flew in suicide attacks to destroy the capital's shields. Ralltiir was used by the invaders as a colony world throughout the invasion. Sometime prior to 40 ABY Syal Antilles legally changed her name in a Ralltiiri courtroom. In 137 ABY it was the location of the Battle of Ralltiir. Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets